I Have Paperwork To Catch Up On
by TubaPrincess
Summary: Yet another tag to Window of Oppurtunity.. I had to do it.. because I haven't.. please read.. :)
1. what happened

Title: I Have Paperwork To Catch Up On  
  
Author:plaidtiger  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them.. the other night I dreamt I was a member of SG1.. how cool would that be. *sighs dreamily*.. actually.. I was considering going up to Canada to be a love interest for Daniel.. not soon though.. maybe in a year.. *grins*  
  
Summary: Jack's thoughts. Yet another tag to Window of Oppurtunity.. I had to do it.. don't hurt me.. :)  
  
Notes: I know.. they've been done.. but not by me.. and I'm terrible when it comes to original ideas.  
  
Feedback: It is my life source as far as fanfic goes.. actually, as far as anything goes, but seeing as this is a fanfic sight, I should only request feedback based on my writing ability.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
"Let me ask you something, in all the time you were..um..looping, were you ever tempted to..uh..um..do something crazy? I mean, you could do anything without worrying about consequences." Danny asked me.   
  
The image of handing his resignation to the general popped into his head. He enjoyed the next few moments and replied,"You know, it's funny. You've asked me that before."  
  
"And?" He prompted. The colonel now had the attention of Danny and Sam. He gazed at her. *If only you knew..* Jack thought. He took a big bite of oatmeal and enjoyed the inquiring eyes of Sam.   
  
Daniel looked at his watch.  
  
"Wow, look at the time. I have to go work on translating some artefacts that SG-12 brought back yesterday. I'll catch you both later." Daniel stood up from the table and left the commissary, walking in the direction of his office.   
  
Sam looked at O'Neill questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Were you going to answer Daniel's question, sir?"  
  
"Daniel left, Carter." He gazed back at her.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with the way you were looking at me during the briefing before we went back to the planet yesterday does it, sir?"  
  
"How was I looking at you?" He asked innocently.  
  
Sam shook her head slightly. "Sir, you know what I'm talking about. I know you do. You're smarter than that."  
  
He grinned, and then stood to pick up his bowl of what used to be oatmeal and place it in a tray going back to the kitchen. Sam stood and followed him.   
  
The colonel turned to leave the commissary, heading toward his office.  
  
"Excuse me, Carter, but I believe I have some paperwork to catch up on."  
  
"I'm sure you do, Colonel. Have a nice day." Sam said resignedly. *I'll find him later, he won't be able to focus on his paperwork for very long.*  
  
~~  
  
Sorry this is short.. and it's kind of pathetic at the moment.. but I hope to change that.. when I receive reviews.. I just wanted to get this out because I've been wanting to write more but nothing seems to be coming.. I found this when I was going through my files, and I expanded on it.. so, if you would like more, review.. otherwise.. it will get swept under the rug and forgotten about. 


	2. blue jello

Notes: Wow.. I was blown away when I opened my email this morning.. I have never received so many reviews in just a few hours!! Thank you so much!!   
  
~~~  
  
chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Sam sat in her lab, working on a piece of metal and wiring under a bright desk light. She struggled in dissecting the technology as her thoughts drifted to a certain Air Force colonel.   
  
"What was he thinking?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was who thinking, ma'am?" The reply came from the non-descript lieutenant that was in the lab with her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, lieutenant. I'm just thinking out loud again. You can get back to work now." She explained. *I guess I should keep my ramblings confined to the area inside my head. I don't want anyone else to know what, or rather who, is consuming my thoughts right now.*  
  
She finished her analysis, jotted a few things down about it on the nearby computer, and told the eager lieutenant that she was done with it. Seeing that it was lunch time, she headed toward the commissary in effort to calm her sounding stomach.  
  
*Hmm.. blue jello today. That's exciting!* Reading the sign above the delicious dessert produced a smile.  
  
Jack was watching her from a nearby table. He loved to see her smile. He was dreaming again. He hadn't been able to focus on his paperwork because his mind kept going back to that kiss.   
  
Sam approached the table at which he sat and observedhis expression.   
  
"Sir, do you mind if I sit with you?"   
  
He slowly came out of his daze and obliged. Why would he mind her sitting with him. That would make his day. Actually, his day had already been made. It was only a matter of time before his life would be made and he might actually get to experience all that happily ever after crap..er, maybe it wasn't crap. It used to be. Until things changed between the two of them.  
  
"Sir?" Sam stopped him from continuing his train of thought.   
  
"What?" He resurfaced from his thoughts and joined her in the present.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Why? I've never been better, Carter. Why do you ask?"   
  
"You look a little out of it, sir. Are you feeling well?" She smirked at the look of horror that crossed his face as she asked.   
  
"Feeling well? I feel fine, Carter. I don't need ol' doc to check me out again. That was painful, every time. Every time. I've been there enough to last me a life time." Jack shook his head in disgust.  
  
"What else did you get to do while looping, sir?" She asked innocently. She was dying to know what happened between the two of them. Although by the way he kept looking at her, she could probably make a fairly accurate guess.  
  
"Oh, you kno, Carter. Golf through the Stargate with T, riding my bike down the halls of the SGC, learning latin phrases to aid Daniel in the translations. All the things I normally do around here."   
  
"Golf through the Stargate, sir? How did General Hammond take that?" He was smiling broadly now.  
  
"Oh, you know ol' Hammond. He was great with it. He thought it was a splendid idea and he encouraged us."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and looked down at her plate of almost gone Jello.   
  
"Anything else, sir?" She asked, knowing that wasn't the cause of his boyish grinning that was so common as of late.  
  
"I taught Teal'c how to juggle." That earned a bit of a luagh from both of them.  
  
She was just going to have to ask him directly if she was going to get any kind of an answer pertaining to the information she was after.  
  
"Although that sounds like a lot of fun, I was actually wondering, sir, if anything happened between u--"  
  
"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!!" Came the loud previously recorded voice as the red lights near the ceiling started to flash.  
  
*Great. Now I'm going to have to ask him again.*  
  
They rose and jogged toward the gate room to check out the situation.  
  
~~  
  
Heh.. I know I'm mean.. I just though of that and it made me laugh!! Plus it buys Jack more time! Well.. I would love your feedback, you know I would. Otherwise I won't write more.. :) 


	3. the ECM

Notes: Thank you again for all the reviews!! I hope you all had a wonderful New Years!! Now..on with the show!  
  
~~  
  
chapter3  
  
~~  
  
"Because there is no emergency here, you are all dismissed. And, colonel, go finish your paperwork." The general's deep voice commanded the four members of SG1.   
  
"Yes, sir." Came the reply as O'Neill turned and walked, once again, toward his office.   
  
Up on entering his office, he eyed the ever crawling mess that was soon to completely engulf his desk, among other things. He trudged toward the ominous stack of papers, memos and junk and picked up the first thing he saw. Slumping down in his chair, he crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the garbage can. He continued in this fashion, most paper balls making it in the targeted can, while the others lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
"What is the score at now, sir? Sixty to nothing?"   
  
He paused briefly, then threw the next crumpled ball in the trash.  
  
"Sixty-three." He replied, spinning around in his chair to greet the blond-haired beauty that stood at his door.   
  
"Is there something you wanted, Major?" He questioned, trying to appear busy.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted some help with your paperwork." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Don't you have some gadget or gizmo to go work on?"   
  
"No, sir. I am done with my work for the day." She took a step further inside his office. "Besides, you have the ECM in here, and I thought you would need some help clearing it out of here."  
  
"Major, if you're done with your work, go home." He didn't understand why she would want to help him clean up his mess. Unless she was really desperate for something to do.   
  
"I would prefer to stay on base, sir. So, if you don't want help, I'll just go back to my lab. I'm sure I could find something to busy myself with. Cleaning lab equipment," she began to step out of his office as she listed off things she could be doing, "or, maybe I'll go see what Felger is up to these days." She grinned and took another step back.  
  
The look of panic that crossed his face for a tenth of a second was enough to laugh at.   
  
"Of course I could use your help, Carter." He replied quickly, standing up to see if he could find another chair for her amidst the chaos that currently surrounded him.   
  
Once they were settled in his office, O'Neill had explained to her that information that he already knew or didn't need to know was trash while the memos and other papers that required a response were set aside elsewhere.   
  
To break the silence, Sam decided to ask a question.  
  
"Sir, seeing as there really isn't much though involved in this activity, I was wondering if you would answer a question for me." She asked innocently.  
  
*Uh oh..* "Uh, sure, Carter. What do you want to know?"  
  
*Everything* She inwardly laughed.  
  
"What exactly happened between us while you were looping?"   
  
"The usual." He avoided eye-contact with her. He knew that if he were to look at her, she would know everything.  
  
"Colonel, that doesn't explain how you were looking at me yesterday." She looked expectantly at him. He opened his mouth to speak, just as Daniel came running in to the room.   
  
"General Hammond would like to see all of us in the briefing room asap."  
  
"Thanks, Daniel." Jack replied. Daniel left to go find Teal'c and notify him.   
  
"Sir."  
  
"Fine, Carter, I'll tell you. But not now. How about dinner, tonight, my house, 1900?"   
  
"Thank you, sir." Sam said smugly.   
  
The two once again headed off together to meet the rest of their team.   
  
Once everyone was seated around the conference table General Hammond gave his announcement.  
  
"I am giving SG1 four days of downtime. Specifically for Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. Since you two have been looping for who knows how long, it would seem fair for you to have a small vacation."   
  
"Thank you, sir." The colonel replied, truly grateful.  
  
"I am thankful as well," Teal'c bowed his head.  
  
Sam and Daniel gave their thanks and the four were dismissed.  
  
~~  
  
I know, no cliffhangers. I hope you liked this. I have an idea for what to do next, but I take suggestions with an open mind as well. I would love it if you would review. As I have said before, it is the fuel to keep the fire of writing alive!! I can't write without your feedback!! :) 


	4. scrabble

Notes: Thanks for all who have reviewed. Special thanks to the female apophis and Cathain Nottingham for your ideas!! You are all great!!!  
  
~~~  
  
chapter 4   
  
~~~  
  
Jack called the local pizza delivery shop and they confirmed that his order would arrive around 7:15.  
  
*Good,* he thought *that will give Carter enough time to get here and settle in..*  
  
It was currently fifteen minutes before Sam was supposed to arrive, and Jack wanted to add a few more needless decorations to brighten the place up. He went in to his room and opened the closet door in search of the candles that he kept on the shelf above his clothes. Retrieving the box that contained them, he went out to the living room and began to set a few up. He put two on the coffee table, two on the mantle above the fireplace and two on the dining room table. Then he put the box away. Once he had successfully lit all of them, he stood in the middle of the room to admire his work.   
  
There was a knock at the door and he looked at his watch. *Right on time,* he smiled. Looking in the mirror that hung on the wall near the door, he approved of the face that stared back at him. He took in a deep breath, exhaled through his nose and opened the door.  
  
There she stood. The woman that had been consuming his thoughts both day and night. For a moment, he forgot why she was there, but he quickly recovered and invited her in.   
  
He stared at her as she walked in and looked around. She was simply dressed in khakis and a light blue, short-sleeved blouse, but in his opinion, she had never looked more stunning.   
  
"Your place looks nice tonight, sir." Sam commented after looking around.  
  
"Thanks." He recomposed himself and finished closing the door.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" he asked gesturing to the kitchen.  
  
"Water, please, sir." She went to take a seat on the couch as he brought her a glass of the clear liquid and a beer for himself. He sat down at the opposite end of the couch from her.  
  
"So, what's for dinner, sir?" She asked.  
  
"I ordered pizza. I hope you don't mind. You know I can't cook." He grinned, reminding her of their conversations in Antarctica.  
  
"So you told me." Sam smiled.  
  
"How are you planning to spend the next few days, sir?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." He took a swig of beer, contemplating the question, "I might go up to Minnesota, but I doubt I'll have enough time. I usually need at least a week for that. You?"  
  
"I'm going to stay home, spend some time with Cassie. If I get bored, I'll just go back to work. I'm sure the SG teams will bring something back for me.. or I can simulate." She grinned, knowing that would get a good reaction from her commanding officer.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow, "Carter? Downtime." He stated, "it means leave, depart, stay away, do not work."   
  
She smiled, "yes, sir. Thanks for the definition."  
  
"Anytime, Carter."  
  
The doorbell rang and Jack stood up, setting his beer on the table in front of him.   
  
Sam watched him get up. *Not that I mind his form in the BDUs, but I like seeing him in his relaxed state; blue jeans and a casual gray dress shirt. He is extremely handsome. Top that off with that gleam that has been in his eyes recently and he's the finest there is. I don't care if he's my CO.* She smiled at her thoughts and reminded herself that the reson she was here was to find out the reason behind the gleam.   
  
Jack returned to summon her toward the dining room where they ate and chatted amiably. When they had both had their fill they returned to the living room.   
  
"So, Carter, what would you like to do?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. We could play a game." She inwardly grimaced at the way that came out. But Jack appeared not to notice.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
Jack opened the hall closet and looked.  
  
"How about Scrabble?"  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
They set the game up and began forming words with the tiles before them. Jack went first.  
  
'PAPERS'  
  
"Good one, sir," Sam smirked, "have they been on your mind recently?"  
  
He teasingly glared at her.  
  
*i could make this interesting,* she thought. *He hasn't answered my question yet like he said he was going to.*  
  
'LOOPING'  
  
Jack didn't say anything.  
  
'THINK'  
  
"Something you do too much, but are very good at."   
  
"Thanks, sir. Does this mean I have to figure it out? You could just tell me."  
  
"Ah, but where would be the fun in that? Besides, this could get interesting." He grinned.  
  
"Okay, sir. Does it have to do with this?"  
  
'ROOM'  
  
"Well, it's definitely one of these."  
  
'SECRETS'  
  
"I know that, sir. That's why I want you to tell me what happened." She pried.  
  
"No. I'll show you, but you have to guess closer."  
  
*He'll show me but not tell me..*  
  
"Does it have to do with these?"  
  
'REGS'  
  
"I know, no abbreviations.."  
  
"Since when have we played by the rules?" Jack agreeably replied.  
  
He responded to her word by playing another.  
  
'BREAK'  
  
He looked her in the eyes. *I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep this up. The way the candlelight is dancing across her delicate features-*  
  
'KISS'  
  
She looked up at him. Almost pleading for that to be the answer.  
  
"I told you, Carter, I'm not going to tell you." He continued to gaze intently at her.  
  
"Yes, sir." She almost looked disappointed, but it was hard for him to tell.  
  
*I was hoping..well..I've dreamt about that happening. Did I go too far asking him? It wasn't like I asked him to kiss me. I just asked if he did. Wait..why's is he coming closer to me? Why--*  
  
"But I'll show you," he whispered as he pulled her in to a standing position and closed the distance between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Wow.. so this has been hard, yet fun, to write. I have the next chapter mostly done.. but I'm not going to get it out until I get reviews from all of you wonderful people!! Come on, you know you want more.. At least.. I hope you do.. I really like the next part if I do say so myself!! And I can think of at least one other person that will enjoy it *cough*femaleapophis*cough* :) ~~Lots of love!!~~   
  
BTW.. if any of you have writing suggestions.. I noticed I used "grinned" a lot, imo.. I'm terrible with elaborations.. your suggestions would be greatly appreciated.  
  
And.. I actually did figure out the Scrabble thing.. it does work.. I played yesterday and that's how I got the idea. I can't really see the two of them ever playing together though.. maybe Sam and Daniel, but not Jack.. anyway. I hope you liked it!! 


	5. who needs tomorrow

!!!SONG AND CHEESE ALERT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the song in this chapter, obviously. (Like I would be able to write a song as beauiful as this..) They were written by Bob Seger.  
  
Notes: This is so unlike me, but I've had this song going through my head for the better part of today and it suddenly came to me!! The next chapter of my story.. Well, I hope you like this. Also, I'm sorry this has taken so long.. my reasoning is at the end of this chapter..  
  
~~  
  
chapter 5  
  
~~  
  
They broke apart and gasped for the much needed air. Jack rested his forehead against Sam's.   
  
*I don't want this to end,* she thought. *But I also can't let this continue.* She pulled away.  
  
He sensed her hesitancy, so he decided to go for plan b. He stepped over to his stereo and pressed a button. Music started and he looked back at her questioning eyes.   
  
"Dance with me?" The three whispered words were in between a statement and a question. He extended his hand and she accepted. He led her to the center of the room.   
  
Jack began to sway in time with the soft music and Sam followed suit.  
  
~  
  
I know it's late  
  
I know you're weary  
  
I know your plans don't include me  
  
~  
  
Jack looked in her eyes as she looked up at him, glad to see that they had softened. Late? Yes. Weary? Definitely. Other plans? Well..maybe not.  
  
~  
  
Still here we are  
  
Both of us lonely  
  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
  
~  
  
Neither would admit to being lonely. Their tough military exterior prevented that. But deep down inside, they both knew lonliness had become quite their companion. Sam rested her head on Jack's chest as they continued to dance to the beautiul duet.  
  
~  
  
Why should we worry?  
  
No one will care, girl  
  
Look at the stars now, so far away  
  
~  
  
Jack felt her smile against him and relished the feeling of her in his arms. He knew they had found ways around the rules before. He had broken so many that he didn't think General Hammond kept a record anymore. If this is what both of them wanted, they could find a way to make it work.  
  
~  
  
We've got tonight  
  
Who needs tomorrow?  
  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?  
  
~  
  
His hold on her tightened gently.  
  
~  
  
Deep in my soul  
  
I've been so lonely  
  
All of my hopes fading away  
  
I've longed for love  
  
Like everyone else does  
  
I know I'll keep searching after today  
  
~  
  
*I don't think I'll have to keep searching. Truth be told, I wasn't searching. I am blessed to have someone like Sam in my life. Not many people are as lucky as me.*  
  
~  
  
So there it is, girl  
  
We've got it all now  
  
And here we are, babe  
  
What do you say?  
  
~  
  
Sam pulled away and looked up at him. Her thoughts were racing.. *He had to have planned this song. I don't want to leave. I want to stay right here, in his arms, forever. I could seriously get used to this.*  
  
~  
  
We've got tonight  
  
Who needs tomorrow?  
  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
  
~  
  
There eyes remained fixed on eachother as the song played on.  
  
~  
  
I know it's late and I know you're weary  
  
I know your plans don't include me  
  
Still here we are  
  
Both of us lonely, both of us lonely  
  
We've got tonight  
  
Who needs tomorrow?  
  
Let's make it last  
  
Let's find a way  
  
~  
  
They stopped swaying as the full realization of the lyrics hit them both.   
  
~  
  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
  
~  
  
The music faded out and the stereo clicked off. The two remained focused on eachother.  
  
"Stay."  
  
It was a simple request.  
  
Sam closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill on to her face. Jack traced his fingertips across her forehead and through her hair. He rested his hand on her cheek and she leaned in to it.  
  
"Sam."  
  
Her eyes opened and a few stray tears escaped. He brushed them away with his thumb.   
  
"Jack, I.." She tried to speak, but the words were not coming to her easily.  
  
His strong arms enveloped her in a comforting hug.   
  
"I want this." Her words were soft and barely audible, but he heard them. He pulled away softly and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.   
  
He bent his head down slightly and kissed her gently. After a few seconds the kiss deepened as they both parted their lips to allow further entrance. They breathlessly parted, silently gasping for air.   
  
"Shall we turn out the lights?" Sam whispered, not breaking the spell that seemed to have been cast over them. Jack offered her his hand, and led her to his bedroom turning off the dim lights on their way back.  
  
He carried her from his doorway to the bed and gently laid her down, never breaking eye contact. He laid down beside her and kissed her intentionally.   
  
As their lips were occupied, their hands roamed hungrily over eachother's now exposed backs. Jack moved his lips from hers and began to trace her neckline, sending welcome chills to the briefly moistened flesh. Sam worked on getting his shirt completely off and ran her fingers through his short hair. She let out a deep moan as she felt him reach for the clasp on her bra. She was completely wrapped up in what he was doing to her when her nose alerted of possible danger.  
  
"Do you smell smoke?" Sam asked, slightly alarmed.  
  
"I thought that was you.." he replied huskily. Not wanting them to be interrupted. He suddenly snapped back in to reality.  
  
"The candles!" They both stated in unison.  
  
~  
  
*laughs evilly*.. I really am sorry.. I so can't write passion of any kind and I know that totally sucked. So, I have some of the next chapter written, but if any of you have ideas of where I can go from here, I would greatly appreciate them!!...  
  
Wow.. this has been difficult to complete writing because I frequently went in to my sarcastic mood because that's usually how I react to whatever this chapter happened to be about.. I hope you liked it. I did my best..I think. Please review!!! Like I have said before, it is the only way I will continue this story. :) 


	6. flaming curtains

A/N: Sorry this has taken, what is it.. two weeks.. wow.. too long!! School is crazy and life is annoying, so I haven't had a whole lot of time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.. it has been somewhat difficult to write.. I had the last part written for awhile, but connecting that to the last chapter was somewhat difficult.   
  
~~  
  
chapter 6  
  
~~  
  
The two completely alert individuals jumped off the bed hurriedly replacing their disheveled clothing as they ran to the living room to survey the damage.  
  
Sam ran to the linen closet to gather a couple of towels and dampened them with warm water from the bathroom sink. She raced back to where she saw Jack patting out the flaming curtains with a blanket that had been draped over the couch. Fortunately the damage was not severe and the flames were quickly contained.   
  
"Well, Carter, my curtains were in need of replacing anyway. I guess now I'll just have to get it done sooner than I had planned." He grinned over at her. She reciprocated the glance.   
  
"I should probably head home.." her voice trailed off as her eyes dropped from his.  
  
"Sam, the regulations don't have to matter.."  
  
"If they were non-existant, we could do this. The regs are the only objection I have. You say that they can be changed.. we won't have to worry about them anymore. Well, if you can prove to me that they won't apply to us, then I will more than accept your invitation." She wanted to continue, but didn't know what else she could say.  
  
Jack paused, he was disappointed, but if talking to Hammond was all that it was going to take for the two of them to be together, he would do it. "Ok. I'll accept that."  
  
She picked up her coat and headed toward the door. He followed, and opened the door for her.  
  
"Carter, do you want to help me pick out curtains tomorrow, say around, noon?"  
  
She smiled, "Of course. And, sir, thank you for dinner."  
  
"Anytime, Sam." She turned to her car and he watched until he saw her drive off. "Anytime."  
  
***  
  
0900 The following morning. At Cheyenne Mountain  
  
General Hammond sat at his desk flipping through various papers as he heard a knock on his office door. He looked up and saw the taller colonel standing in the doorway.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" He did not keep the surprise from his voice. "I just gave you downtime yesterday, why are you at the base?"  
  
"Well, sir. I need to talk to you about sonething. More specifically, I need to ask a favor of you." Jack replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Go ahead." the older man replied.  
  
"General," The gray-haired colonel began, "I was wondering if you would be able to grant Sam and I permission..to..uh..how do I say this? OK..let me start over. A situation has come about, er. Ok, sir. I was wondering if there was any way around the regulations. I know that Major Carter and I are both valuable assets to this base, and in my opinion, you cannot afford to lose either of us. We would like permission to pursue a relationship."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, colonel. You know I cannot bend the rules, no matter how good of friends I am with the requestor."  
  
"Sir, it's just this once. Our relationship wouldn't get in the way of our work. You know that. We need this. I have retired in the past, and you all keep bringing me back, and Carter is too valuable an asset for you to lose. I would not put the rest of my team in jeopardy."  
  
"Although I may be happy for you both, I cannot grant you permission to be together while you are both assigned to this base. I can offer either a transfer or one of you will have to be discharged from the Air Force and given civilian status."   
  
"But, sir.."  
  
"No buts aboout this, colonel. I should not even let the two of you continue to work together now that I have been given this information. I'm sorry, colonel, but I cannot approve your request. Dismissed."  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, I'm ending it there for now. And it's really short.. And I'm sure you all hate me.. but it might get better.. I'm not sure at the present moment.. I will attempt to continue either this weekend or next weekend. The semester ends on Friday.. so I'll see what I can do. If you have any ideas I would love to hear from you.. Please review!! It will encourage me to write more quickly... :) 


	7. rejection and coffee

A/N: Sorry this has taken two weeks longer than I anticipated.. school has been crazy. And since I am on break I am finally able to work on this. I only hope I finish this along with the million other things I need to get done. Why does senior year have to be so stressful? Bleh.. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to review!   
  
~~  
  
chapter 7  
  
~~  
  
Jack walked somberly to Sam's lab where he found her buried among the lastest piece of alien technology that SG-13 had brought back from their last mission. He stood in the doorway admiring her work before announcing his presence.  
  
"What'ch ya doin'?" He questioned lazily.  
  
"Hey, sir. I'm trying to get this to work. I have to reroute the wiring and hopefully that will lead to the information inside this to show up on the computer screen."   
  
"Ah," he nodded, not quite sure if he completely understood.  
  
"Is there something you wanted, sir?" She asked, glancing up from her project.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Carter. I just spoke with the general.." His voice trailed off and her eyes suddenly remained fixed on his.   
  
"Well, sir, your expression doesn't look optimistic." She was hoping the opposite was true.   
  
He began to fiddle with a random wire that seemed to have no purpose. Completely silent, his gaze remained fixed on his hands.  
  
"Sir?" The beautiful blond prodded.  
  
Jack's hand went to the back of his graying hair and he thought of how he could state the news he was going to have to tell her.   
  
"Carter..Sam. He, um.. The general told me that we would be court martialed if we decided to pursue a relationship." He saw the look in her eyes, she began to back away and he could sense the wall begin to go up between them once more. "I told him that we wouldn't let it get in the way of our job. He said he--"  
  
"Sir, don't. I would appreciate it if you left now."  
  
"Sam, please.."  
  
"Colonel, I have to get back to work. And I do believe that you have paperwork to catch up on."  
  
She looked back down at the wiring she was attempting to overcome before he showed up. She was certainly not pleased with the news, but she could deal with it. She had before, she could pretend again.  
  
Realizing that she was not going to be communicative for awhile, he decided that he would leave her be. His only wish right now was that he would be able to come up with something.  
  
~~  
  
In the midst of the paperwork that was slowly, but surely, decreasing on the colonel's desk, was the tired colonel himself. He was going through each paper, and to be honest, everything was beginning to look the same. He needed a break. O'Neill arose and walked intently toward the mess hall to grab a cup of much needed coffee.   
  
He put the dark liquid to his lips and drank from the styrofoam cup. //You'd think with all the money that comes in to the base, we could get nicer cups.// he smiled at the thought. Pouring himself a second cup he turned around to head back to his lab. When he was halfway there, an idea caught up with him. Grinning the only way he knew how he searched out the general.   
  
~~  
  
I know, pathetically short. But the next chapter should be the last one, and I'm going to try to get it out tomorrow. I promise. Please send feedback!! It's like oxygen to me!! 


	8. an idea

A/N: I know, I'm sorry.. this is going to be totally cliche' but it was the only real way I could think of to end the story. It was either this or pretend it was all a dream.. and I didn't think people would go for that one.. There will probably be some disappointed people *cough*MaraJade*cough* because it's not as realistic.. but just think, it could have been worse... I hope you all like it!   
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed so far!! Special thanks to Cathain for giving me a few ideas. You're a sweetie!  
  
~~  
  
chapter 8  
  
~~  
  
"Come in." Came the deep, recognizable voice from the other side of the door. Colonel O'Neill entered and stood in front of the older man's desk.  
  
"Colonel, what brings you here? Hopefully not another argument like this morning."  
  
"Well, sir, I have a question." Waiting for acknoweledgement, he continued. "This is a hypothetical situation. Say two people, two highly valuable people, in a top secret military institution, decided that they wanted to pursue a relationship.." Jack was cut off by his superior.  
  
"Colonel, I already told you my answer is no! What do you think you are going to gain from asking again? Persistence may work well with me, but not in this situation."  
  
"Sir, hear me out. Besides, I said this was hypothetical."  
  
The general let out a disgruntled sigh. Not wanting this conversation to continue, he allowed it anyway. He didn't want there to be any more trouble than there already was.   
  
"One person is a high ranking military officer and the other is a civilian. Would these two people be able to pursue a relationship outside of their professional working one?"  
  
"How closely would these two people be working?"  
  
"Well, sir, they would both be in the same facility, so I would assume they would see eachother at least occasionally while on base. Considering the knowledge of both, I would say they would be working together frequently, but they would both be paying attention to their work. I don't see how they would have time to put their relationship ahead of their duties at work."  
  
Hammond appeared to be carefully contemplating the not so hypothetical story that Jack had told him.  
  
"Colonel, you have presented a very intriguing story."  
  
"Thank you, sir." He nervously put his hands behind his back.  
  
"I'm assuming you're referring to a possibility of either you or Major Carter becoming a civilian but still working at the base. I know, from what Doctor Jackson has told me, that it is a possibility."  
  
Jack's eyes lit up and he tried not to look too hopeful, despite the happiness that was beginning to bubble up inside him.  
  
"If you want to go talk with Major Carter about this, I will allow that. Come back in about an hour when I have fully thought this through. I want to make sure there are no loopholes before I make my decision." He gave the colonel a slight smile and dismissed him.  
  
Jack couldn't have been happier. All he wanted was to run to Sam's lab and tell her the wonderful news, but he didn't know how she would react to his presence after the earlier announcement. He arrived at her door and waited. She appeared to be in the middle of something, and he didn't want to disturb her.   
  
After what seemed like ten minutes, she looked up, finally sensing a pair of eyes watching her. She tensed at who she saw.   
  
"Sir." She acknowledged curtly.   
  
"Carter.." he walked slowly into her lab. "So.. have you had anything to eat lately? I need to talk to you." He spoke carefully.   
  
Sam rubbed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. Looking at her watch she looked a bit surprised.   
  
"I guess I am a bit hungry, sir. I can finish this later."  
  
She stood and met him at the door and they turned in the direction of the commissary.   
  
They both grabbed sandwiches and found an unoccupied table to sit at.   
  
Sam took a bite of her sandwich hungrily. "I had no idea I was this hungry, thank you, sir. This is just what I needed."  
  
"Anytime, Carter. Food is my specialty." He gave her a knowing grin that he knew she couldn't resist.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about, sir?"  
  
"I talked to the general again." He looked up from his food to gauge her reaction. She seemed to tense slightly. "And he said that there is a possibility that there could be a relationship pursued between an officer and a civilian."  
  
"Aw, thanks, colonel. I'm glad I have permission to be with Daniel. That's just what I've always wanted." She threw fake enthusiasm in to her sarcasm.  
  
Pretending to laugh, Jack continued. "As I was saying, Carter," he made sure they had eye contact before speaking further. "I was thinking that one of us could give up our commission. Granted, if that were the case, SG-1 might have to be split up, or that member replaced, but in my opinion it would be worth it. What do you think?"  
  
Sam pondered this. She could finally have her chance to be happy. Not just pretend happy, or content, but truly happy.  
  
"I'll give up my commission." She stated quietly.  
  
"You will? Are you sure, Carter?"  
  
"Yes. I can go back to being Dr. Carter. I'll still be ablet o work here.. with you." She smiled broadly.  
  
O'Neill grinned. He looked as if he had just won the lottery.   
  
"You want to go see General Hammond with me?" He asked, standing up.  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
They both new, that would be the first day of the rest of their lives, and they would finally have eachother. No regrets, no regulation to get in the way. Happiness was theirs.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yay! It's finally over.. and what's even more amazing is that it's done when I said it would be!! I'm glad about that! I know it wasn't a great ending.. because it seems a bit abrupt, but that's ok, you can draw your own conclusions. They'll be able to pursue a relationship without the regs getting in the way.. I hope you liked it, if you didn't, you can let me know that too. Any feedback is great for me!! I love you lots!! :) 


End file.
